Your Apprehensions Confuse Me Dear
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: AU. Rachel's working at an ice cream parlor to earn money to buy a car. Quinn stops by for a visit. Smut with whip cream on top.


**A/N: So...hi. I made a thing. Its smut but with a bit of drama to give it a bit of a plot. I haven't been too good with smut and recently got back in the grove with it. **

**Hopefully I don't like...dry up your libidos or something. I'm not the best.**

**This is an AU that takes place around season 2-ish I guess, there's no Beth and everything else is explained below for the most part.**

**Title comes from the song Ice Cream in The Music Man (I was part of a production of it and it ended up fitting)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blah, blah, blah, or Music Man or whatever else gets referenced in here. I own some gold fish, but thats about it.**

* * *

_Your Apprenhensions Confuse Me Dear_

_/_

It was as simple as wanting a car. Her fathers wanted her to be prepared for life when she went to college, so it was decided that if she wanted a car she would have to work. So, she decided to work at the ice cream parlor a few blocks from her school. Right after class she had her uniform on (A red polo and a black skirt) and with a quick adjust to her name tag, she was ready to go. She walked to her work place (since she was car-less) in the sun of late May.

She was one of three others who worked there, the others being Blaine Anderson (she'd known him since theater camp in third grade), Sugar Motta (her dad pulled some strings, although she barely ever showed), and Finn Hudson (her friend since kindergarten). Her boss Mr. Louis Payne paid her well and was a very nice man, and a good father (he was married with two kids). He was very understanding and treated Rachel like one of his own.

When Rachel made her way into the shop that evening, she was met with the smell of chocolate ice cream that was being refilled by Blaine, and the sound of the bell on the door ringing. Finn ran up and immediately went to hug her.

"Hey, Rach, how was school?" Rachel felt herself suffocate under his big heavy arms, but she was happy to see her best friend. Even if he was grinning like a dork. "Hope my appointment didn't make me miss anything good." Finn had twisted his ankle (really it wasn't even that bad) during practise and his mom had him checked out.

"Well, it was stressful. I got slushied twice by the Unholy trinity and then Mr. Shuester has been piling on the spanish projects—"

"Hey, calm it down and have a cone." Blaine appeared at her side with a cone of ice cream in hand. Rachel cracked a smile at him, (Mr. Payne didn't want him to get gel in the ice cream) and all.

"Vegan vinalla?" Rachel mumbled, perking her head up.

"With a cherry on top." Finn plopped the red fruit right on top, a smile on his lips. Rachel hugged them both, wondering how she got so lucky.

"Thanks Finn, Blaine, you guys are the best." Rachel sighed as she took a lick from her cone. She wished she could go to a private school like Blaine did.

"I don't get it though, why Quinn picks on you so much at school." Blaine said it with a slight blush. Rachel gave the boy an apologetic look, as Finn remained oblivious. Blaine was an unwilling passenger on Rachel's plane of confusion when it came to Quinn Fabray.

"Now, how about you go in the back and sort out those boxes, and me and Blaine'll handle customers." Finn began, gesturing towards the back. Blaine had already begun catering to a red head at the counter.

"I can't, because Mr. Payne—"

"Come on Rach, atleast until Sugar gets here." _If_ she ever shows up, that is. Finn's puppy dog eyes were dangerously effective, and Rachel knew she was done.

"Fine."

/

Said plan didn't end up working out.

"You'll be closing up tonight." Mr. Payne sighed, deciding to take it easy on her. Rachel knew this, but it wasn't even her fault this time.

"But, Mr. Payne, I—"

"Go serve the customers at the register." He gestured to the three girls that stood, innocent smirks on their faces. Rachel knew otherwise, and she internally shivered. The three girls were dressed casual, without slushie's or uniforms in sight.

Brittany dressed in bright colors with a pink tank top and some ripped jean shorts thay went above her thigh, yet a furry hat sat atop her head. Santana had a tight red dress that was as short as Brittany's shorts, with a jean jacket ontop that did nothing to hide her curves. In the center stood Quinn with her navy sun dress with a black blazer ontop. All of them wore similar foreshadowing smirks (well, Brittany was just happy to be in an ice cream parlor, she supposes) and Rachel gulped.

The Unholy Trinity forever kept her on her toes.

"Hey, Rachie." A pair of pink lips smiled at her, hazel eyes shining dangerously with mirth, and eyes dark with...Rachel inhaled. Of fucking course.

"Quinn." She said it indifferently, trying not to let the blonde girl get the upper hand. An eyebrow now accompanyed said smirk, and Rachel wanted to return her own smirk, but she wanted to be professional.

"Why the long face, Berry?" Santana showed faux concern, although she didn't really look like she was trying to fake anything. She really wasn't afraid of anyone knowing she was a bitch.

"Rachel, is that any kind of way to treat our best customers." Mr. Payne scolded, and Rachel sighed, placing a bright smile on her face.

"No, sir." She was pretty sure she was smiling hard enough to cure cancer. Brittany smiled back at her just as enthusiasticaly, rather than mocking as the other two girls were.

"Yeah, treat us right, Ms. Berry." Quinn quipped.

"Welcome to Payne Swirl, where you scream and I scream for our mouth watering icecream." Rachel was wondering if her smile could kill as well as it could heal.

"I hope I can leave you alone with these ladies?" That made her smile drop from her face.

"Mr. Payne—"

"Look at this as a way to make up for earlier. Now, serve these girls and then lock up." He handed her the keys, and looked over at her co workers. Damn traitors watched and did nothing...

"Sorry, Rach." Finn looked like a kicked puppy and Blaine didn't look any of them in the eye. She hugged Finn tight, despite him being part of the reason that it was one of _those_ days.

"Scram, Frankenteen!" Santana sneered at him and the boy recoiled. He gave Rachel one last smile, before leaving. Rachel turned to see hazel eyes burning holes into Finn's retreating form. They only softened when the bell stopped ringing, confirming that they were the only ones left in the shop.

Rachel didn't wanna deal with this right now. She stood behind the smooth, mostly red counter, breathing slowly until she eventually sighed. It was so quiet.

"Why do you do this?" Rachel knew she wasn't really going to get an actual answer.

"I just want my Berry flavored icecream." Quinn's eyes darkened in want and she sat upon the counter. Rachel didn't even protest when she pulled at her collar and kissed her cheek. "Can you do that for me?"

"Anything else?" Rachel tried to ignore the girl and look professional. Santana and Brittany simply smirked at her, and Quinn kissed her lips.

"Don't be too shy, bending over for those cups." Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes at the blonde. Such a charmer.

"Britts wants a rainbow cone with sprinkles and I want a cup of Oreo." Santana ordered the same thing whenever this happened. "Do it before you two, do it. I don't want jizz on my icecream." She said it with no real malice in her voice, but with an amused tone. Rachel quickly got the cup and cone, filling them with icecream, during which was nothing but silence and the faint sound of Brittany whispering something to Santana.

"You know I'm very impatient." Quinn tugged on her shirt and pulled her closer. Rachel quickly sat the icecream next to where the HBIC sat on the counter, said girl sucking on her neck. Santana rolled her eyes and took out her purse.

"Rainbow cone, large Oreo cup, that'll be ten dollars." Quinn bit her neck and she groaned out a—"P-Please?" She could feel pink lips smirking against the hickey that was sure to be there later.

"Such manners." Santana sat down her money and grabbed a spoon. "Come on Britts."

"Can't we watch, again?" The taller Cheerio pouted and Rachel's cheeks went pink. Santana and Brittany have stuck around to watch more than once, and she'd take it to the grave that she enjoyed an audience.

Rachel internally apologized to Blaine. He forgot his wallet once.

"I want Rachel to myself tonight, Britt." Quinn possesively bit her neck again, and Rachel groaned, despite herself. Brittany frowned and Santana looked as if a retort was at the tip of her tongue.

"Quinnie the Pooh doesn't like to share her honey pot." Quinn gave the girl a glare and growl, making Santana back off. She knew how to choose her battles. "More like Lion Quinn doesn't want anyone to mess with her mate."

"Bye, guys, have fun!" Brittany perked up despite her disappointment. Quinn simply popped the buttons ontop of her polo shirt and started to kiss around her collar. Rachel sighed, fighting of the whimpers and moans of pleasure. She didn't wanna let Quinn Fabray _win_.

"You know, you look sexy in uniform?"

"You've told me before."

"You look even better with it off." Quinn pulled off her polo shirt, and her eyes turned darker as more skin was exposed. She palmed Rachel's ass to pull her closer, and played with the zipper of her skirt.

"Why?" It was a loaded question. Why do you throw slushies at me? Why do you bully me? Why, despite all that, do you come in here and give me mind blowing sex? All of the above? Quinn grabs her by the chin and makes her face hazel eyes.

"I love playing with my things."

"Rachel Berry belongs to no one."

"_Except_ Quinn Fabray." She unzipped the diva's skirt and it pooled around her ankles. Rachel's face flushed and she went to pull her skirt back up, when the blonde grabbed her hands and held them tight. Rachel struggled against the girl, whimpering at the low giggle she heard.

"Q-Quinn, no, I'm already in t-trouble—" Quinn roughly grabbed her hands and held them down; Rachel pulled in vain. Their positions were switched and Rachel sat atop the counter, Quinn between her legs, now behind the counter. Rachel was pretty sure she was violating some of the health codes. Quinn smiled at her and went to touch her breasts, but Rachel jerked away. It wasn't a smart decision, but she didn't have much time to think.

"No. Mine." Quinn growled and pulled her closer by her ass, and buried her face in Rachel's c-cups, leaving soft nips and kisses. Rachel tried her hardest to fight her urges to respond, and cursed her body for wanting more. Her center ached for the blonde girl.

"S-Stop." Her protests fell on deaf ears and Quinn pushed her bra away. Rachel shivered as cold air hit her already rock hard nipples and Quinn placed lips on her left. She sucked on it, occassionally biting and then licking, her hand pinching the other until she switched. Rachel's back arched and she moaned when Quinn bit particularly hard.

Rachel could feel the blonde's smirk at her reaction. Rachel simply blushed and clutched the counter top as lips went down her stomach. Quinn left future hickeys as she went, leaving bites around her ribs and towards her belly button. Quinn liked marking her.

"Fuck, watch your teeth!" Rachel tried to back away from her and Quinn rolled her eyes and went to kiss her lips. Rachel kept her mouth firmly closed and ignored the tongue that prodded at her bottom lip. Quinn growled and pulled away.

"Why do you always resist me?" Quinn let her dress drop and pool at the floor, along with her underwear, exposing soft porcelain skin. Rachel's hands ached to touch perky b-cups, and she licked her lips at the firm abs (God bless the Cheerios) that sat atop Quinn's slim stomach.

And her mostly bare (neatly trimmed) absolutely soaking—

"Ever think that I don't want this?" Rachel kept her poker face, but she could hear the lies in her own voice. Quinn gave a tiny chuckle and Rachel huffed at the blonde. A hand firmly cupped her heat, and Rachel squeaked.

"Then why are you so wet for me?" The hand massaged her wetness, and Rachel couldn't stop the moans from leaving her lips. Quinn tugged on the waistband of Rachel's panties, yanking them down and exposing glistening folds. "I love how wet you get for me."

Quinn kissed down her stomach once more, dipping her tongue into the diva's navel before kissing her bare sex. Rachel whimpered and held her hips still, and Quinn gave her center a long, hot lick. Rachel's mouth went wide and she choked back a moan at the sensation. Quinn continued to lick around her folds, avoiding the hard little nub that craved attention.

"Shit! Q-Quit teasing..." Rachel panted, and Quinn smirked. She hated to give Quinn the satisfaction of knowing that she wanted it, but she didn't wanna be left unsatisfyed—its happened before. Quinn captured her lips, roughly kissing her, then panting into her mouth as she spoke.

"Tell me how much you want it."

"You know how much I want it."

"I don't know everything, despite popular belief." Quinn circled around her clit with her finger, still not directly touching it, knowing it'd drive Rachel insane. The brunette groaned and tried to move her hips, but Quinn smacked her thigh. "Your mouth is the only thing that should be moving."

"Fuck off."

"Then stay that way, while I have a little...snack." Quinn smiled wide as she wandered towards the toppings. She hummed as she gazed over them, her back to the brunette. Rachel inhaled at the sight of Quinn's bare ass—simply right there and almost in reach. She whimpered whem the blonde turned and revealed a can of whip cream. Rachel gulped as she watched the girl squeeze some on her finger, and slowly bring it to her mouth, eyes never leaving hers, only to shut in pleasure. "Mmm...nice and sweet. Almost as good as you taste."

"I want it." She didn't even recognize her own voice. She was so damn desperate.

"What was that?" You could hear the smile in her voice—the absoulte mirth.

"I want you." Rachel bowed her head, face warm. She could hear light footsteps coming toward her until a soft hand guided her chin up. She gazed at dark golden hazel eyes, pleading.

"What do you want me to do?" She sounded so damn smug and it made her libido cry.

"T-Touch me." Rachel felt her ego deflate as she stuttered. She didn't want to even look at Quinn's smug little smirk.

"I've been touching you." That beautiful face taunted her.

"Please don't make me say it." A finger was back circling around her clit, still nowhere near touching her. She felt like crying, but she wanted to keep whatever semblance of pride she had left.

"Ra-chel." Quinn sing songed in that smoothe alto.

"Fuck me."

"That's better." Quinn kissed her lips and a finger was shoved into Rachel's tight heat. Rachel moaned into the blonde's mouth, hands moving to tangle in long blonde locks. Quinn's finger pushed in and out at an aganizingly slow pace, that had Rachel's hips bucking up. It encouraged another finger to be added, pumping in and out of Rachel's tightness. "You like how good I'm stretching you?"

"Fuck, Quinn..." Rachel couldn't still her hips much longer. They started to grind against long fingers, back arching off the counter as a thumb began to finally touch her clit. Wave after wave of pleasure hit with each theust of those fingers and Rachel could barely keep her moans in.

"You try so hard to resist, yet your riding my fingers?" Quinn was always so damn smug, and it killed her. Although the fact that she was humping her hand like a dog in heat wasn't really helping anything.

"Y-Your insufferable!" Her face was bright red and she was close. Quinn simply laughed at her, picking up her thrusts and attaching her lips to a nipple, simply kissing it. She used her other hand to pinch at the other, eye brow raising at the sound that came from Rachel's lips. It was absoulutely wanton.

"You know you like it when I talk dirty, don't you Rae?" Her fingers curled into a spot that had her arching.

"I-I'm close!"

"Who brought you there? Whose gonna make you cum?" She was whispering in her ear now, smiling against her lobe. Rachel's heart beat was pounding in her ears, so it was a miracle she could hear anything.

"Y-You..."

"Say my name." Just a few more thrusts and she's done. She's grinding down sloppily on Quinn's hand, panting, moaning out—how much more would it fucking take? She could barely make words form but—

"QUINN! Quinn, oh fuck Quinn, god, Quinn, Quinn, _Quinn_." Her eyes shut tight and her body jerked against Quinn's eager hand. her mouth was covered by another, so she was left gasping for breaths all the way up until the last tremor ran through her body. She slumped against the cheerleader, respire heavy and they stayed that way until Rachel could support herself once more.

"Your welcome for the fuck." Quinn smiled at her, and went to pick up her dress, but the brunette spun her around and connected their lips. It was nothinf really, because neither of them wanted to label this...thing.

Quinn broke away first.

"Your something else, Berry." She smiled, brow raised playfully. She picked up her clothing and slipped on her dress and shoes giving Rachel one last wink before making her way to the door. "Be a good girl and try not to get yourself fired."

She left with a ring of the door closing and the OPEN sign clipped to CLOSED.

Leaving nothing but one single star...and a pair of panties. Rachel picked them up gingerly.

"Small victories." She sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, dramtic ending except not really. Hello, sequel. Not really, I don't plan on doing one. **

**But anyway, if you like this then be a dear and tell me. I'm an attention whore. Major whore. You know, one of those Scorpios. **

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review. Cause I gave you porn. Its like, what if you were nice and gave a hobo a blanket during winter and he's like "No thanks, I don't like the color." You wouldn't feel too great. Don't be an ungrateful hobo. Otay?**


End file.
